


shortcircuit

by avestrum



Series: goshikin surprises [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Third Year Goshiki Tsutomu, Third Year Kindaichi Yuutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Kindaichi breaks, his brain shortcircuits and fills with an endless chant of 'pleasefuckyestsutomu'.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: goshikin surprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	shortcircuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts), [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



Kindaichi doesn't necessarily know how their quiet night went from stargazing and quiet chatting, to this. Goshiki's dorm is nothing fancy and they are safe in a private place, but his cheeks are burning bright red, hot to the touch and it only gets worse when Goshiki shuffles down the crappy bunks to bite at the curve of his hip bone.

"Ah!"Kindaichi stifles the yelp behind his hand, riddled with bite marks from where he's wedged it into his mouth. The other is clamped over his eyes and cheeks, attempting to hide how red he is from Goshiki despite the fact that the blush he gets travels from the tips of his ears right down to the tip of his cock. 

"You've been teasing me all day Yuu," Goshiki mumbles against his flesh, his bangs, a little more grown out, tickle his flesh, make him shudder when hot breath suddenly blows over the length of his exposed dick."Your shorts are so damn tight, I could see the outline of your dick through them and your boxers." 

Goshiki has always been bold and a bit vulgar, but ever since they stopped skirting around each other in their second year and officially got together, he's been downright filthy and brutally honest. Kindaichi blushes further, hiding his face and biting his palm when Goshiki takes the tip of his dick into his mouth.

He whines behind his hand and thrusts up needily as he scrunches his eyes shut. Goshiki hums around his dick, a move that the shiratorizawa captain knows, sends him into a state of want. Goshiki teases him a bit more, takes him to the hilt with minimal choking before he pulls away and instead wraps his fingers around the length of his cock. 

"Tsu-Tsutom~!" Kindaichi's voice cracks when Goshiki twists his fist around his dick in a particular way and the other third year shuffles back up the bed to move Kindaichi's hand out of the way and kiss Kindaichi deeply. 

"I want you." Goshiki states, voice lowering a few notches as he rolls his hips to fuck against Kindaichi's solid thigh. "Please baby, can I fuck you? You know I'll make it good." Glassy eyed from pleasure. Kindaichi nods, his face an inch away from Goshiki's, still bright red and the colour isn't anyway near receding. 

"Please? please tomu!" Kindaichi all but begs, voice breaking into a whine. "I've got you." Goshiki's hand leaves his cock and Kindaichi whines at the loss, eyes clenching shut as tears prick at the corners of them. 

"I've got you." Goshiki promises. Goshiki's hand rattles through his drawer, Kindaichi knows the routine. A bottle of lube is dropped onto the bed next to his tense arms, along with two condoms. Goshiki generously spreads the lube... pretty much everywhere. It slicks and drops over Kindaichi's cock, his thighs, slides down and tickles at his perineum until the cold but slowly warming gel is rubbed against his hole. 

"You trust me right baby?" Goshiki's tone lowers, soft, concerned. Kindaichi pries his eyes open just so he can meet the loving stare that Goshiki is giving him. 

"Please Tsutomu." Kindaichi says, his voice a whisper. "Fuck me stupid?" Kindaichi says the request so innocently, bright eyes glossed over, cheeks, ears, chest and cock red with the blood pumping through his body. Goshiki adores this. 

Goshiki starts with two fingers, drinking down the moan Kindaichi can't help but let out. He begins slowly despite the short babbles Kindaichi let's out about wanting it fast. He soothes the middle blocker with his free hand, carding it through Kindaichi's hair before he cups at his cheek. "I'm gonna fuck you till you cry baby." 

Goshiki promises with a twist of his fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Kindaichi's prostate. Kindaichi whines, nods eagerly and then the hand is back in his face, wedged between his teeth. Goshiki will let it slide for now. He pulls his fingers out, prods them back in to test Kindaichi's reaction. Smiles when Kindaichi shudders but begs for more with the press of his hips back against Goshiki's fingers.

Kindaichi can feel the blood rushing in his ears as Goshiki's sticky hands haul him a couple inches down the bed by his thighs alone. The curve of his ass rests against Goshiki's firm thighs, propping his ass right against the line of Goshiki's dick. Goshiki reaches over him for the lube, kisses his forehead before he pulls back. Tears threaten to fall where they well in his eyes, he feels so good, so loved, wanted, good.

"Alright baby." Goshikin murmurs, accompanied by the sounds of him slicking his dick up with lube. "You're my baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Goshiki's says firmly. "You got that?" The moment Kindaichi nods, Goshiki pushes in and from there it's overwhelming. 

Goshiki is so hot. Not just how attractive he is. but his hands on Kindaichi's thighs, his breath as he bows over to mouth at Kindaichi's chest, his nipples, his skin. Kindaichi is well fucking aware of the cock that's pushing inside him, angled to hit the one spot that makes him drool against his hand, that makes his brain short circuit and melt.

Goshiki starts with the first few thrusts slow, but as he keeps going, the pace settles into Kindaichi's favourite. Mind numbingly fast. Volleyball gifted Goshiki with more than just stamina on the court. Goshiki pounds into him, hooking his knees over his shoulders as he bends Kindaichi into a pretzel. 

His cock rubs against Goshiki's abs, excess lube from earlier slicking the way for more pleasure. Goshiki's mouth finds his neck and Kindaichi's thoughts deteriorate into  _ wantmorepleaseyesfuckloveyoupleasepleaseplease _ and he's not sure if it's just in his head or if he's babbling all out loud from behind the hands that cover his face and is wedged into his mouth. 

"It's all for you baby." Goshiki promises between pants, mouth skirting the line of Kindaichi's jaw before he nips at the side of Kindaichi's throat. "My baby, fucking love this, love you." Goshiki declares with a particularly rough snap of his hips.

Heat builds on Kindaichi's face. in the pit of his stomach, tears prick at the corners of his eyes and escape at another hard thrust and the way Goshikin reaches up to pull his hand away from his mouth to demand that he 'wants to hear every gorgeous noise you make Yuu.’

Kindaichi breaks, his brain shortcircuits and fills with an endless chant of ' _pleasefuckyestsutomu'._ His voice is reduced to babbles as his orgasm threatens to consume him. As the shocks going up his spine threaten to converge in one place and snap. His hands, removed from his face, scrabble uselessly at Goshiki's shoulders as his boyfriend pounds into him while asking him to cum. 

"Please baby." Goshiki coos breathlessly in his ears. "Cum for me please."

Kindaichi's back goes ramrod straight as he cums without touching himself, with his nails scratching at Goshiki's shoulders and his boyfriend pounding him through a mind numbing orgasm 

"You're so pretty." Goshikin runs his mouth. "So pretty when you cum Yuu I could watch you forever." Goshiki's eyes meet his as Kindaichi slips into a zone bordering over sensitive but still feeling so damn good. "You're such a good boy for me, I fucking love you so much, so gorgeous, so pretty Yuutarou, you did so good, you sound so nice." Goshiki's voice and pace falters as he cums, arms going weak as he leans over to drop his weight onto Kindaichi, smearing the cum that landed on Kindaichi's abdomen and chest as he cums with a stuttered 'I love you' into the condom. 

Goshiki's pants quietly, nosing at Kindaichi's wet cheeks until both their brains start to come back online. Goshiki pulls out, perceptively picking up Kindaichi's wince before he ties the condom and flings it in the general direction of his trash can. 

On his bed. Kindaichi stretches his legs on instinct but doesn't move any further, sore and still most out of it. Grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor, Goshiki cleans them both up, before he slides in next to Kindaichi's loose limbed frame in his bed. "

Tsutomu?" Kindaichi mumbles, with an innocent voice. Goshiki's heart, despite literally just fucking both their brains out, goes haywire as Kindaichi turns to look at him with his flushed, fucking adorable face and wide eyes. 

"Yeah Yuutarou?" Goshiki whispers as he wraps an arm around Kindaichi's naked waist. 

"Love y'too." Kindaichi trails off, dozing and pretty much falling asleep. 

"I know." Goshiki's whispers, into the quiet room. 

He knows.


End file.
